A printer system may require precise alignment of a printer table or roller relative to the printheads. The precise alignment ensures a constant height between the printer table and the printhead nozzles such that inkjet dots have a consistent shape and are accurately placed. Conventionally, setting an image plane on hybrid tables with belts requires the belt to be removed. An operator can measure the table height and make best guess adjustments after the belt is removed. Thereafter, the belt is reassembled and the entire system is revalidated. This conventional process is time-consuming and inaccurate, causing a large variation in terms of alignment.